The proposed work will continue the ongoing studies of glutathione metabolism in the ocular lens, and will concentrate upon the following areas: study of various cataractogenic agents upon the activity of several enzymes which metabolize glutathione, study of the effects of ultraviolet light upon glutathione metabolism in the lens, assay of the activity of certain enzymes of glutathione metabolism in the human lens, examine portions of the mercapturic acid pathway in the lens by study of both the organ-cultured lens, and one or two isolated enzymes of the pathway.